


mustache

by tylerrjoseph



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph





	mustache

Kieren walked to the front door of his boyfriend's bungalow and decided to let himself in, he had been visiting almost every day any way. "Simon?" he called out. "In here," Simon called back. Kieren followed his voice to the bathroom. The door was open. Simon was standing in the mirror. "What are you doing?" Kieren asked which Simon turned around to. There was a moustache on his face. "Nope," was Kieren's reply as he turned back around and headed straight back out the door.


End file.
